


This isn't what I wanted, but i'll take it.(ON HIATUS)

by Simpleton_cat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Cat Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Cat Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Cat Janus, Cat Logic | Logan Sanders, Cat Morality | Patton Sanders, Cat Remus, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Deceit | Janus Sanders is Extra, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Little Shit, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Parent Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Roman's kinda a dick in the begining, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, There all cats, Virgil's a kitten but same thing, don't ask how the Dragon Witch is involved, he don't take anyone's shit, he gets better tho, he tries his best, hes both somehow, mentions of animal abuse, she just is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpleton_cat/pseuds/Simpleton_cat
Summary: Thomas didn't think he would ever get pets, much less a cat. But here he was, having four cats, Logan, Patton, Roman, and Remus. And then Remus (God, please exorcise the demon that is most definitely in his cat body) brings home two more and then suddenly he's back at the Vet.Or in other words: Everyone is a cat and Thomas is their owner.
Relationships: Especially Janus and Virgil, its all platonic - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 77
Kudos: 489





	1. A home forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically Thomas Adopts Cats. I have specific cat breeds in mind, i'll update the list as more are introduced. If you don't like them having specific breeds you can imagine them however you want. 
> 
> Cat breeds:  
> Logan- Maine coon  
> Patton- Birman  
> Roman- Ragdoll  
> Remus- Ragdoll
> 
> (First chapter starts off a lil slow, but give it some time)

Thomas hadn’t meant to get any pets at all, much less any cats. He just wanted to live his life as a youtuber in peace with his friends. But then when he was walking home he found a cat in a box, in an alleyway no less. So he took the kitty to the vet….despite his allergy. The vet had said nothing was wrong just that the poor cat was abandoned. So he took the poor fella home. He was not putting the cat in a shelter.

Shortly after he gave the cat a name: Patton. And believe him when he said he tried looking for a home for Patton. He really did. But after a week when no one showed interest…..he just couldn’t give Patton away! He had grown too attached to the little guy. (Of course having Patton required the sacrifice of money…..and lots of it. Food, Litter, Cat toys, Cat bed, the list went on. He had to get allergy medication too, which was a pain, but it worked anyways.) 

And after a few months with Patton he found his next cat Logan. The poor thing was digging through his trash can. And at nighttime no less! Logan put up a great fight when Thomas had gotten a hold of him but he managed. By the time Thomas was at the vet, his left arm was covered in cat scratches. The Vet, again, had said that Logan was fine. He was slightly malnourished but if he was given food consistently he would be fine. But then came the hard part, introducing Logan and Patton. (He wasn’t giving away a hurt cat. What monster would he be if he did? He also wasn’t attached to him, thank you very much.)

He looked it up on the internet, the best source really, and almost all the websites he clicked on said to introduce them slowly. And he tried, but he didn’t know what that meant. So he took a gamble and put them both in the same room while he supervised. 

**************

Logic kept sitting still. He had no desire to meet this new presence. If he wanted to engage in a fight however, Logic would not hesitate to defend himself. The cat in question had his ears down and was crouched near the ground. He looked terrified, but Logic would not fall for any more tricks. He had learned from his past mistakes long ago.  
….but then again...he could pounce at any moment. This cat seemed too panicked to be thinking rationally…

“If you think I have ill-tent then you are mistaken. However if you decide to attack I will defend myself.” He spoke, cold and calculated, he had perfected his voice long ago. He had learned to not show fear in front of the other street cats, emotions made you look weak, fear being the weakest emotion there was. 

The other cat gently stood up. His tail flicked in a friendly manner after Logic uttered those words. His body language showed less fear now. Good. He wouldn’t attack him for no reason. 

“Oh I’m sorry Kiddo! I thought you were gonna attack me! What’s your name?”

Logic couldn’t believe his ears. Was this cat insane!? Did he not know what dangers he could run into with his attitude? Why was he being so friendly? Surely he knew the dangers?....But he didn’t know what this cat was capable of. So he would indulge in this game for now.

“My name is Logic. Though your human keeps calling me Logan.” 

“Well, my name's Patton! The human’s name is Thomas! He’s really nice! He gives me treats all the time!”

The cat -no Patton- rambled on about many things Logic didn’t understand. And it seemed Patton didn’t catch on. He quickly grew annoyed with this cat. Did he not understand that Logic knew nothing of what he was talking about? If he was this idiotic, how did he survive this long? 

“I'm sorry to interrupt you Patton, but when will I return home?”

Patton stopped talking. He tilted his head sideways. “What do you mean ya silly billy? This is your new home!”

....What? Did Patton not know the dangers of humans? Had he not seen their cruelty to animals? He was in danger. He needed to get out. He needed safety. He needed out. He needed to be free! Oh God, It was going to happen again. He needed safety! Safety-

“Calm down! Please!”

He felt Patton nuzzle against his face. It was an act to try and calm him. He would not be deterred however. Humans were dangerous, he needed-

“Thomas is a really good human! I promise!....And I know you aren't gonna give up on getting out of here easy, but at least give this a chance! If you don’t like it by the end of the week, i'll help you escape…” 

Patton was still nuzzling him. And in a sense, Logan guessed the contact helped calm him down. Stay here for a week however? Was Patton mad!?...but again, this place had nooks and crannies for him to hide in if the human tried anything. He could last a week…..He could also study human behaviors better…

“I accept. However I suggest starting to think of ways to get me out of here.”

*******

Though it took a while for Logan to come around, and actually respond to his name, longer than Thomas would like to admit.(Logan was also mad at Patton for not getting him out of the house after the week ended, but Thomas didn’t know that.). Logan eventually settled in. And that’s how it was for a few months. Him, Patton and Logan. But then a family friend’s cat had kittens. Now, in no way shape or form did Thomas think of taking any of them home. But then he was called and asked if he wanted one and well….kittens were very cute.

And instead of taking one kitten home, he fell in love with two kittens, specifically ‘twin’ kittens. They looked almost exactly alike. The only difference being that one had a darker streak of fur on his forehead than the other brother. 

So he took them both home. Yes, two kittens.(he got their names before he left. The one with the darker streak of fur was called Remus. The other was called Roman.) 

Surprisingly the cats got along almost instantly. One thing that worried Thomas though was how that Remus seemed….like the outcast. Don’t get him wrong, he saw Roman and Remus play fighting, but it just seemed like he wasn’t as involved. 

But nonetheless, life continued on. He watched the Kittens grow up, and he watched them settle into their new home. And that's how his life went for the next three months. Just him, his friends, and his cats. he wouldn't have had it any either way. He had so many fun memories with them! and the fanders loved them too! all was well in Thomas' life. 

But then something happened. And suddenly he was rushing to the vet once again....Couldn't Remus' have left things alone for once?!


	2. Water falls from the sky and it's time to say goodbye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He missed his mother. Any kitten would when they were taken away from them....He was alone, and so very cold....When would the human come get him? He wanted his mom....
> 
> Did he really want the human to come back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place while Thomas is just getting Patton. Basically the stuff in this chapter is also happening while Thomas is Getting the cats...  
> Does that make sense? I hope so.
> 
> Logan- Maine coon  
> Patton- Birman  
> Roman- Ragdoll  
> Remus- Ragdoll  
> Janus- Bengal  
> Virgil- All black cat

Water was falling from the sky. He didn’t know why or how but it was. The only time he had ever seen water was in a bowl, how was it falling from the sky? Was a human up there? Pouring it down?

He slowly stepped out of the box he had taken shelter in. Immediately his nose was hit with a drop of water and he scrambled back into the box. He didn’t like it. Water was supposed to be on the ground. Not falling. He didn’t like it at all. He wondered when the human was going to bring him back to his mother. But then again, did he really want the human to come back and get him? He was scary, he had hurt him badly! So much so that he couldn’t walk for a day!

When the human had put him and his litter-mates back into the box he was very scared. What was going to happen to them? He seemed to be the only one worried however. The others were all excited, and whenever he brought up their mother, he was made fun of and called a baby. It’s not his fault he was so small! Mother had said that he was the runt, she was kind to him too, and nothing was wrong with that!.....was there?

It wasn’t all bad he supposed. Two of his brothers, and one of his sisters, didn’t make fun of him. They stayed close to him. Looking back on it, they probably agreed with him. Then the box opened up, did he mention it was dark before?, and light showered upon them. It hurt his eyes for a little bit but he never was one for the light. 

And then weird things had started grabbing his brothers and sisters. Sometimes they would pick them up and put them down, other times they would touch their heads, and it was weird. They looked like his human's hands, but he could tell they weren’t. And then one of the strange things picked up his older sister, the oldest of all of them, and didn’t put her back. She disappeared. It freaked out the remaining seven. Where had their sister gone? And only then did the thought sink in….where was there mother? Where did she go? Did she leave them? He was so, so, so scared. Did mother finally get tired of them? He wanted his mother at that moment. 

But then seven turned to six, six to five, five to four, and four to two. His two brothers, the ones who protected him, were gone. It was just him and his sister. And then the weird creatures had grabbed his sister. He was the only one left.

No one picked him up at all.

Eventually the light faded. And it became even darker, he could tell he was moving again, perhaps back to his mother? He hoped so. He missed her comforting touch, her reassuring licks, and her soft voice. She had always managed to calm him down. But then the human turned the box sideways, and he flopped because of it, but no matter. The human opened the box, and he couldn’t believe his eyes. This wasn’t home, and it smelled too! It looked dirty and horrid. Maybe his mother could help him clean it?

“Fuckin’ runt. Made me waste all fuckin’ day.”

His human spoke, and from what he could tell, he was angry. He slapped the box, scaring him in the process. Then he stomped away. Muttering things all the way. He couldn’t hear what he was saying anymore. At first he had called out for his mother. His meows and yips were not loud enough for anyone to hear, not that the kitten knew that, he was too soft spoken to be loud. 

And that brought him to where he was now. He was cold, hungry, and to top it all off, water was falling from the sky! He didn’t like it at all. He wanted his mother! She provided a safe space and warmth. He missed that. But there was not much the kitten could do, for he was a kitten. Helpless to all, and nature was a cruel place. So the small runt curled up on himself, trying to sleep away his hunger and loneliness. For there was so much the kitten didn’t understand.

****************************************

It was a few days later. The kitten had ventured away from the box in search of food but found none. And it wasn’t like he could hunt, he didn’t know how to! So the kitten was slowly starving to death. And he had quickly learned that other cats weren’t kind to share their food with him either. 

He missed his mom.

He was in pain. His stomach growled, but there was nothing he could do. He was so hungry that he would eat anything at this point. He wanted his mother, he wanted his sisters and brothers, he wanted his human back! Why was he so alone? He padded his way back to his box, well he tried to at least, he tripped and fell on his way. The poor kitten just wanted to go home. This was no place where a kitten could survive on their own after all. 

“What in the world are you doing out here alone?”

He didn’t recognize the voice, but every instinct in his body screamed danger. He quickly got up and turned around. His fur puffed up, and instead of making him look threatening, it made him look like a puff ball. Not that he knew that. Looking at the voice, it was another cat. He looked almost golden, having darker spots all around his body. That wasn’t unusual to him. Cats had different appearances after all. What was unusual was one of the eyes. There was barely any fur around it, it was also pure white. The scar, or whatever it was, trailed down to his paw. It looked painful.

“Your staring at my scar aren't you? I don’t blame you. Most cat’s do.”

The kitten was snapped out of his thoughts and brought back to the present. He started to hiss at the cat. He wanted the cat to go away! He didn’t want any trouble!

The older cat seemed amused. “I have no intention to harm you little one. I'm just curious what a kitten is doing out here, all alone, where is your mother?”

His fur relaxed a bit and he stopped hissing. This cat wasn’t attacking him, but he still couldn’t trust him. But it wouldn’t hurt to talk would it?

“With my human….he hasn’t come back to get me yet.”

The older cat froze. His eye showed panic, why? The kitten didn’t understand why a cat would be scared of a human.

The cat lowered it’s ears. “Little one….I believe you’ve been abandoned.” 

He was confused. “Abandoned? What’s that mean?”

The older cat seemed saddened. He couldn’t understand why.

“Little one….Your human isn’t coming back, nor your mother.”

…….....No. This cat was lying! His mother wouldn’t abandon him! 

(Would she?) 

She loved him! 

(did she?) 

His human would come back for him!

(his tone was angry.) 

He knew he would! 

(He’s not going to.)

He would see his mom again!

(he would never see her again.) 

He would! He wouldn't! He would! He wouldn't! He would! He would!- 

He felt his body being picked up by his scruff. He stilled, but his mind was wild with an inner battle. He was shook out of his trance by a lick on his face. He looked around. He was in some sort of...shelter, and he was being cuddled by the strange cat. The older cat started licking his head again and again. And slowly, he fell asleep. 

************************************

When he awoke he was still in the older cats shelter. But the older cat was nowhere to be seen….that was strange. The pangs of hunger returned to the kitten once again, and he mewled in pain, there was not much he could do. And then suddenly a rat was dropped in front of him. Looking up, it was the cat who brought him here. The older nudged it closer to him.

“Eat up little one.”

He didn’t have to say it twice. The kitten wolfed down the rat like it was the best thing in the world. When he was done with it, he licked his lips, trying to wash the blood off. He looked to the older cat who looked pleased that he had eaten. The kitten knew that he was still hungry, but now it wasn’t as bad. 

“....Thank you.” he spoke softly. In the short time he had been alone he wasn’t used to older cats being so nice.

The older one just chuckled. “Your welcome little one, however I never did get a name from you. My name is Deceit, what’s yours?”

The kitten pondered. A name? His mother never gave him one. He and his litter-mates just nicknames each other. His ears lowered, subconsciously, was he supposed to have a name by now?

“......Don’t have one..”

The older cat didn’t say anything, and for a moment the kitten was worried, but then he felt his head being licked again. He looked up, Deceit had a calm expression and his eyes held no malice either. 

“Well, why don’t we give you a name? You could pick out a name yourself.”

He liked that. Nodding to Deceit they discussed names. None of them really fit him, but then Deceit suggested one that sounded….right..

“How about Anxiety?”

The name sounded right, he couldn’t explain it, it just did. He nodded up at Deceit. The older one then proceeded to pick him up, despite his protests, back into the shelter. Curling around him he started licking Anxiety’s face. He and Deceit began to purr. 

“That's enough for one day Anxiety, a kitten needs rest after all” 

And eventually Anxiety was lulled to sleep. His new protector looked down at the kitten and purred even louder. He would give Anxiety a good life, no matter what other cats or humans would throw their way, they had each other. And in the end...That was all that really mattered anymore. 

********************************

Time passed and Anxiety grew. Deceit taught him everything he knew, and he learned quite a bit. Now, he was nowhere near full grown, but he was halfway there. Currently he was lounging in the sunlight near his home. Deceit was out hunting, and for some reason he would never let Anxiety join him, sometimes Deceit was too over protective.

Suddenly another cat was on top of him. Immediately unsheathed his claws and battered his enemy. His attacker was thrown off and pushed off of him. Getting back on all four of his paws, he cried out for Deceit, he may be older than he was months ago but he couldn't hold his own against another cat yet, he was pushed down again. He slashed his attacker's shoulder, they let out a whine, Anxiety kept scratching anywhere on the cat that he could reach. He kept mewling for Deceit’s help, and Anxiety knew that he would come eventually, he just needed to hold out. And suddenly a blob of golden fur pushed his attacker to the ground. Getting up as quickly as he could he limped over to where his protector had this new cat on the ground.

Deceit growled. “Why are you here attacking my kit?”

The other cat didn’t look fazed, and that was new, usually cats were absolutely terrified. But this cat...looked remotely calm

“Jeez what happened to your face that it left that bad mark? OH! Did ya get stabbed by a Human!? Please say yes!”

Deceit just growled. “Answer my question rouge. Why were you attacking my kit!?”

The rogue's tail just twitched. “My name’s Remus. And as for your question, I was bored.” 

Deceit leaned in even closer into the Remus’ face. “I’ll let you off this time, since i'm so generous, but if you come around here again...it won’t be so pleasant.”

“Sure.“

Deceit got off of Remus. Who proceed to get up and walk away slowly and calmly. But then, as he passed Anxiety, an idea came to his head. As he was halfway out of the alleway he turned back around. He grabbed Anxiety by the scruff, who tried to fight but couldn’t get out of his grip, and ran away. Back to Thomas.

Anxiety mewled and hissed. He tried jolting around, but to no avail. 

“ANXIETY!”

He heard Deceit call out to him. He sounded so desperate...Looking behind the fluff of his kidnapper he could see his protector chasing after Remus with all his might. He so badly wanted to go back to him...but he couldn’t. He could only hope Deceit could catch up in time. 

……...He still wondered if his mother would ever come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks: No. Roman, Remus, and Virgil are not related. Virgil just happens to have two nice brothers and a nice sister. 
> 
> Also! Virgil was taken away from his mother when he was 4 weeks old (When kittens start to eat real cat food, or any food. His Human wasn't very good) So at the end of the chapter he is around 11-12 weeks. Constrictive Criticism is always appreciated!（‐＾▽＾‐）


	3. Healing starts with help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would run a thousand miles to get his kit back. he would lie a million times to keep him safe. There was nothing he wouldn't do for the little one, who he had saved oh so long ago. This time was no different. But little ones get scared easily. he would protect him from this human. No matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat breeds:  
> Logan- Maine coon  
> Patton- Birman  
> Roman- Ragdoll  
> Remus- Ragdoll  
> Janus- Bengal  
> Virgil- All black cat

It was a normal day in the Sanders household. Roman was lounging around, Patton was watching the TV(for whatever reason, he never knew why Patton liked the TV so much), and Logan was in a kiddie pool Thomas had in the backyard. Why Logan loved water so much Thomas would never know. And then Remus, the devil of the household, was somewhere outside. Thomas had gotten used to him going on his little adventures. They usually only lasted an hour or two.

And then Thomas realized something. Remus had been gone for almost 2 hours. Now, this was Remus, in no way, shape, or form would he have gotten lost. Which meant he was either 

1) attacking an animal.  
2) attack a human.  
3) found trash and was rolling around in his version of cat heaven.

...Thomas decided to go with the first one. It was most likely after all. Remus had only attacked another human when he was little, and had immediately regretted it when he was sprayed with water. 

And just as Thomas was getting ready to go out searching, the mess that was Remus, came jumping over the fence. And Thomas' would've been relieved, he really would have, but he noticed a blob of black fur dangling from his mouth.

"REMUS!? WHAT DID YOU KILL?" Thomas yelled. He was exasperated by how this cat had killed so many things in such a short lifetime. 

Looking closer the ball of black fur was moving. It also looked strikingly similar to a cat...was that a kitten!?

"....please tell me that's a mouse or something…"

And then another blob of fur jumped over the fence. It was another cat he could tell that much. And it looked like it was in horrible condition. Half of its face was missing! And the poor thing had a scar going down to his paw! It also seemed like it was going down it's back. The cat ran to Remus, knocking him over, and the blob of fur was pushed out of its mouth. And it was indeed a kitten. It looked small for its age, which was concerning for Thomas. The other cat got off of Remus almost immediately and grabbed the kitten by the scruff and started running away. Remus got up and pounced on the other cat. The kitten once again fell from its mouth. The two older cats then started to brawl. 

Thomas quickly sprung into action. He couldn't just grab two grown fighting cats without getting hurt, so he went inside. He quickly located a cat carrier and ran back outside. The two cats were fighting each other, rather violently, but the kitten seemed off to the side.

Quickly making a plan he put the cat carrier on the ground and ran over to the kitten. He quickly picked him up and started speed walking away. The kitten batted at his hands and hissed. Thomas put the kitten back into the cat carrier, while the kitten mewled. The mystery cat immediately stopped fighting Remus and stood up. Running straight into the crate.Thomas immediately closed it, the two cats couldn't get out, and he sighed of relief. That didn't stop the two cats from meowing to get out.

Remus, who looked like he had just been run over, strutted over. He looked so proud….and Thomas just couldn't understand why. Grabbing Remus, the little monster was purring, and went back inside. And before Remus' knew it, he too was in a cat crate. And Thomas was once again rushing to the vet.

********  
Logan slowly got out of the kiddie pool. He shook his fur around and watched as Thomas left the backyard. Both cat carriers In hand. That had been a sight to watch. It seemed his human was going to adopt two more cats, he pitted Remus though, Roman would probably cuddle him for the next week.

"Logan!" 

Ah. Right on time. He turned to face his two companions. Roman looked worried. He had his ears back and everything. He could smell his distress. Patton looked worried as well, but not as much.

"Is everything ok?"

"Is Remus ok!?"

Patton and Roman both spoke at the same time. Logan inwardly sighed. The situation was confusing, for he didn't have all the details, but he could make an assumption from past experiences Remus had.

"Everything will be fine. Remus got into some trouble with some feral cats. Thomas is taking them all to that...unspeakable place."

That caused Roman's stress to be higher. Patton and Logan could visibly see his fear. He didn't blame him. That....place...stunk. Patton put his head on top of Roman's, effectively calming him down a bit. 

"It'll be ok Roman! We always come back from that place! Remus' will be no different!" 

Logan could tell Patton's words comforted the cat. But not enough. Roman and Remus had been close since their birth, there was no way Roman wouldn't be worried. As the two cats went back inside Logan sat and thought to himself. When he had watched that disaster happen, the two feral cats seemed skinny. Too skinny. They reminded him of, well, him. He could barely get scraps to eat before Thomas found him...how could a full grown cat and kitten survive together with little food? 

He supposed he could ask them questions when Thomas inevitably adopted them. There was no doubt about that Logan knew. Thomas had to kind of a heart to let them back on the streets.

********

The ride was hectic. Between two cats meowing, and with the occasional hiss, to get out and one slamming his whole body into the cage consistently, Thomas could barely concentrate on the road. There was also the worry that he would have to leave since he had no appointment. When he pulled into the parking lot he was reviled to see it almost empty. He had a better chance then…Quickly grabbing the cat crates he went inside. There he got everything situated. And in no time he was in the Veteran's room. 

"So, you're adopting more cats?" The Vet asked. 

Thomas just chuckled. "No, not yet."

The Veterinarian just rolled her eyes at him. She carefully took the crate with the will cats, probably for the best, and slowly opened the cage.

The older cat slowly inched out. His ears were down, and he looked like he would attack at any moment. Once he was fully out. He looked around. He looked at the Crate that held Remus and hissed. Then he chirped softly, which surprised Thomas, and the kitten came bounding out. The Veterinarian seemed to catch on to his surprise and just chuckled. She slowly approached the older. She then held out her hand to him. The kitten seemed to be moving forward but was then promptly stopped by the older. 

The older cat then hissed at the Vet who moved her hand away and tsked.

"You're protective, aren't you?"

"What's the damage doc?" Thomas asked

She laughed. "Please Thomas, how long have I been telling you to call me Sylvia? And for the Cats injuries, I can't tell. He wont let me get close enough, not that I blame him." 

Thomas sighed. He couldn't blame the feral cat either. Those scars on his body looked like something only a human could do. However they needed to be checked out, whether they liked it or not.

Sylvia cleared her throat. " I can always sedate them. They'd be asleep long enough for me to check them out." 

Thomas just nodded. They needed to get their injuries checked.(he was just worried after all. He was not attached. He just wanted them to get better is all.)

********

This place was scary. No scratch that, it was terrifying. It stunk and smell and it wasn't home. He didn't like it at all. He wanted home! Deceit had ended up curling around him, grooming him while Anxiety snuggled into him. 

"You smell like a human." He grumbled. 

Anxiety pushed into Deceits fur even more. He wanted to smell like a cat, not a human, never a human. Humans were mean and cruel. Deceit seemed to notice his stress and started purring. It calmed him somewhat, but he was still scared. His protector was still grooming him. The humans were talking with themselves, and Remus hadn't said anything since he had been in the crate, so the two cats paid them no mind.

"Did I ever tell you the time where I fought off a hundred dogs?"

Anxiety was surprised. He knew his protector was strong, by he didn't know he was that strong! If he could fight off a hundred dogs he must be insanely powerful!

"No, you didn't...Please tell me the story!"

Deceit chuckled at his enthusiasm. The smaller one had no idea that Deceit was doing this to distract him, even if the stories were not true. Anything to help keep his kit calm. 

"Well since you asked so nicely, it was a cloudy day and I was minding my own business…"

******

Sylvia had gotten the sleep drug, or whatever it was called, now the problem was trying to grab the cats and actually give them the drug. Thomas knew that the younger one would be no problem, it was the older that worried him. He knew how to fight, and he was dangerous because of that. The little one had managed to fall asleep, no doubt the older ones doing, and now the cat looked vigilant. He looked ready to attack. And that wasn't good.

Sylvia had gotten gloves on. The smartest choice probably. She had a tranquilizer in her left hand. The cat seemed to know that this was a dangerous item and tried to curl around the kitten even more. Sylvia sighed and rose the tranquilizer. Immediately the older cat stood up and grabbed the kittens scruff. They went back into the cage. The older came to the front of the cage, almost like he was a barrier between them and the kitten, but that was it. Sylvia grabbed the cats scruff and pulled it forward. The cat batted and hissed at her which was no surprise. She then plunged the tranquilizer into the cat's shoulder. Thomas cringed, it looked painful. Sylvia seemed to notice.

"Don't worry Thomas, it should hurt the cat, at most they'll feel a pinch." 

With the cat finally down for the count, she pulled the kitten out as well.(the kitten was already asleep so there was no problem there). She started with the older cat.

"Hmm. It's Male...it seemed to have a nasty bite on its hind leg...a scratch in front left leg..that's about it for new injuries. The most obvious old injury is the right part of his face being badly scared. As well as his right leg and some of his back. There's nothing I can do for those." 

Thomas winced at that. The poor cat would be forced to live with those forever?...poor thing...Well, at least Sylvia could help with his new injuries. Honestly, why did Remus steal a kitten for God’s sake!?

Sylvia then moved onto the younger one. 

“Hmm...he’s also male...the only thing that seems to be wrong is his paw. It seems strained. He shoulder as well...hmm...I think he was the runt of his litter...other than that the little guy got lucky.” 

Thomas relaxed at that. Thank goodness. He watched as Sylvia bandaged the kittens shoulder and paw, putting it in a cast. She then started on the older cat. She started by disinfecting the wounds, then bandaging them. She then slowly put them both in their carrier, closing the door. And then, she grabbed Remus’ carrier. Thomas was more nervous than he was for the two feral cats. What would Remus do once he was freed?

“Hey fluffy guy, how are you?”

Remus strutted out of the cage. He then shook his fur, hissed at Thomas, and demanded pets from Sylvia. Thomas wasn’t going to lie, he was kind of offended. But then he remembered it was Remus’ and his anger went away. Remus’ was a weird cat. 

“How are you buddy? Hmm...he seems to have a scratch on his shoulder, back, leg, head...and your neck? Jeez that wild cat did a number on ya huh?”

Remus meowed at Sylvia, who took it as agreement. She started to disinfect his wounds, and as she did she asked Thomas a question. 

“Do you still have the Cone from Roman’s accident or not?” 

And from that question Thomas knew where this appointment was headed. He shook his head. When Roman got that cone off he ripped it apart. Thomas couldn’t blame him, he could barely eat anything….oh god how would he react to the cone on Remus’? Once Sylvia was done with cleaning Remus’ wounds. She stepped out of the room. Remus flopped down on the table. His tail flicked, and he didn’t even look at Thomas. Well….he seemed angry. And then Sylvia came back into the room with a cone in her hand. Never before had Thomas See a mood change in Remus so quickly. Remus jumped up and ran around, like he was…..excited. Thomas wouldn’t doubt it. Sylvia reached the table and Remus sat right in front of her. His tail wagging back and forth, almost dog like. Sylvia slowly put the cone around Remus, and his mood didn’t change. Once she was done Sylvia stepped back.

“...that’s the first time I've seen a cat excited to get a cone..”

Thomas just sighed. He stood up from the chair he was sitting in And grabbed Remus, who bit his hand the moment he touched him, and put him back into the crate. Rubbing his hand he grabbed Remus’ crate, and then the feral cats’ He just had to hope the others would take kindly to the Feral cats…..ah that’s right, they needed names...that could wait. 

*******

When Deceit woke up he was back in the cage. But first things first, where was his kit? He felt his kit next to him and he relaxed. His kit was asleep. That was for the better. Next came the strange things wrapped around his legs, and around his kit. He remembered, long ago, that they were used for healing. He supposed he remembered from when…..

No. he couldn’t look back on horrible memories. He needed to think straight. If that place was where he was healed, then this human had wanted to heal them….that didn’t make him a good human. He would need to be wary. The minute he got the chance, he would grab Anxiety and run. 

For now though, he resorted to grooming his kit. He smelled of humans and that rouge cat. That would not do, his kit would not smell disgusting. They had a long journey ahead of them. They were going to go against a human. His kit would need to be well rested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy oh Boy! 
> 
> Roman's not gonna be happy next chapter.


	4. Brothers are meant to be forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family loves you no matter what. And family have fights. 
> 
> ...Did that mean they were still family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat breeds:  
> Logan- Maine coon  
> Patton- Birman  
> Roman- Ragdoll  
> Remus- Ragdoll  
> Janus- Bengal  
> Virgil- All black cat

Remus knew he was different. That wasn’t an opinion, it was a fact. The other cats never liked his ideas. They were dirty and nasty, but that's just how he was. He liked the trash and human food. He’d eat anything really. But that was fine anyways. Cats can be friends without agreeing on things, just look at Roman and Logan, but it still hurts. They liked Roman’s ideas more than his. And while they tried not to show it he could tell. He was no fool. No matter what they said. It wasn’t all bad he supposed. No matter what happened between him and Roman they were always there for each other. But they were brothers. So Remus wasn’t sure if Roman counted as a friend. 

So when Thomas had started letting him go outside he was ecstatic. He could play out his ideas without criticism. He could do what he wanted! Roman didn’t like that. 

It wasn’t so much that his brother didn't want him to act out his ideas, Roman was excited for him, but he was just scared for Remus. That much was understandable. Roman and he had been one of the last kittens to leave, so they had to watch their brothers and sisters leave them forever. Roman had been close with all of them, not just him, so he could imagine the heartbreak that his brother went through. So when Remus left for his adventures he had to be sure to not to get injured. Which was a difficult feat and most times he didn’t succeed. Which then lead Roman to keep him under his paw for a week.(It didn’t help that Roman had taken up the protective brother role either). But he wasn’t too bothered by it. Roman was just scared of losing him. That was understandable. 

And then he ran into those rouge cats. And they reminded him so much of him and his brother. And maybe he was desperate for friends, or maybe he just wanted to help, but he took them back to Thomas.(He knew the older one would follow him if he took the kitten). Why? Not even he knew. But what was done was done. And after Thomas trapped the rouges, he was proud. He had beaten a rouge! And then Thomas put him in a cage. Off to the smelly place. And When he returned he would face Roman. And he was not the mood for his overprotective brother. 

So naturally, he banged his body against the whole cage. If he did it enough he could break out. He was sure of that! ....

Long story short it didn’t work. He gave up halfway through. Then he had watched the other cats being treated and eagerly awaited his turn. The lady was nice. And then she had brought the best thing ever! The cone! He was excited! He didn’t know why he liked the cone. He just did. And then he realized that Roman would see him in it and his whole mood soured. So when they stopped, and Remus knew that meant they were at home, he wasn’t as excited as he would like to be. Thomas had grabbed their cages and went in. Immediately, Roman was under Thomas, pawing at Remus’ cage. Thomas put his cage down on the floor and went upstairs with the rouge cats. And while he did that Roman pawed the cage door. It was a sad attempt, but Remus didn’t doubt that he was worried sick. 

Thomas eventually came downstairs and opened his cage. The minute he was out Roman was licking his back. And somehow, Remus and Roman had ended up cuddling against each other in a few minutes. And Roman would not let up on grooming him. He could hear the mumbles of Roman complaining about the cone. 

“Do you understand how worried I was? Dear Zeus Remus I was worried sick!”

“I can tell.”

Roman continued to groom him, despite his protests, and Remus was getting fed up. He loved his brother. He really did. But there was only so much a cat could take. And so he tried to leave and Roman pulled him back. This continued for a while. And the dam that held Remus’ emotions broke. 

“Roman stop!” 

That got him to stop. Thank god. Remus crawled out of his brother's grip and shook his fur. Roman looked betrayed. And while Remus couldn’t blame him, Roman always did this without consequence, it just made Remus angrier. 

“Remus?...Are you ok?”

“No Roman! I’m tired of you babying me! I’m a full grown cat, I don’t need it!”

That got Roman defensive. “What are you talking about? I’ve done nothing of the sorts!”

Remus Couldn’t believe his ears. “Your kidding right? Roman you’ve been doing it since Thomas brought us home!”

“It was the rogue cats wasn’t it!? They planted these thoughts inside your head!?”

Remus growled. “DO NOT blame others for your faults! That’s another thing I hate about you! You don’t take responsibility!” 

“I do too! You're just to blind to see it! Yet again, you would probably abandon us the second you see a human holding trash!”

“I wouldn’t leave you or the others! How dare you accuse me of that!”

“Like I'm supposed to believe the cat who hides his injuries.” Roman scoffed. 

“Because if I didn’t you wouldn’t let me leave your side if I showed you them! Roman I’m fully grown! I don’t need you to care for me!”

“You’d die without me!”

“Oh please, you would collapse without someone to take care of.”

“I would not!”

“Well it’s the only thing you’re good at.”

“I can survive without you!”

“Same here!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

Roman growled at him and walked away. No doubt to others. Telling them his sob story. Ha! His brother was an attention seeker through and through. It was funny...it really was...funny…..

Oh god what did he do?....he just lost his brother...The fight had been building up for awhile now. Remus knew that. Today just happened to be the day it exploded. He wanted to apologize. However his pride wouldn’t allow him to. It would be the same with Roman. In any case, he was not sleeping down here tonight. He didn’t want to see the others giving him disapproving looks. He trotted upstairs. If he could go into Thomas’ room, it would be enough, just for tonight. As he approached the human’s room he saw it was closed. That was of no matter to him. He had learned how to open doors long ago. And when the door opened he saw the cage that held the rogue. He knew they probably wouldn’t welcome him, but what else did he have to lose?

He approached the crate. And soon settled down right outside of the cage door. He was surprised when he heard a low growl. Looking up, it was the older cat.

“What do you want Remus?”

Ah, they were using names. Remus just looked down again. 

“Nothing.”

As if the older cat noticed his distress, he started admitting a purr. It calmed Remus’ down. The day had worn the cat out. And before he knew it, he was fast asleep. Deceit sighed. Remus looked only a few weeks or a month older than Virgil. And he reminded him so much of…..

He sighed once again. Remus seemed in need of care. And it was very clear he wasn’t getting it here. Perhaps he would take Remus when he left as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you got confused during the dialogue, it doesn't really matter who said what honestly. All that matters is that Roman and Remus had a fight, but if you can read it without getting confused, props to you!


	5. Definitely not keeping these new cats. Are you crazy? No way. Not attached to them at all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas did not sign up for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat breeds:  
> Logan- Maine coon  
> Patton- Birman  
> Roman- Ragdoll  
> Remus- Ragdoll  
> Janus- Bengal  
> Virgil- All black cat
> 
> ...Why do I only have motivation at night?

When Thomas woke up it wasn’t from an alarm. Rather, a ball of fluff. A very annoying ball of fluff. Now was he creeped out that Remus somehow got into his room last night? Yes. Was he going to question it? No. it was Remus, honestly what did he expect anymore? It seemed he didn’t change out of his clothes from yesterday. He had that going for him at least. Pushing Remus off him he sat on the bed. He looked over at the cat crate, and of course, they were meowing. He should’ve known. He couldn’t keep feral cats in a cage and expect them not to be angry. 

So he got up and closed the door to his room. He may have just woken up but he was not a complete idiot. The cats would run the first chance they got, and they were injured, he couldn’t risk them getting worse. And he was still not attached to them. Not one bit. Not at all. He’s just nursing these cats back to health, then he’ll find a good home for them. Yes. Exactly that. 

Now one crucial point that Thomas had forgotten: Remus. However, this time at least, Remus would not be a problem. Unbeknownst to him of course. 

So when Thomas opened the cage up he stepped back. Watching the older of the two cats slowly come out. And then a flash of white fur and he immediately panicked. And he was about to yell at Remus, but then he watched them. They weren’t fighting like he thought they would. They were….sniffing each other. Well, the older cats were. The kitten was hanging back. Whether it was of his own accord or the older cat’s, he couldn’t tell. 

But speaking of the cats, he would have to give them names. He would have to look up some names for them later today. For now he would have to introduce the cats to each other, well besides Remus. A friendly mew pulled him out of his thoughts. Now Remus was sniffing the small kitten. Well….as long as he wasn’t eating it. 

He would leave them in here for now. He had to give the others food, and then he would give the remaining theirs. He left the room quickly and went downstairs. The cats knew exactly what was happening and came to the kitchen. This was their daily routine. As he filled their food bowls he couldn’t help but notice Roman. He seemed...off. Ah well, he was probably missing Remus. 

He put the three food bowls down on the ground. They all immediately ran to their perspective food bowls. He chuckled at how fast they gobbled it down. Looking around he found his phone on the kitchen counter. Now seemed like a perfect time to look up some cat names. 

Somehow, he ended up on a Roman god site. How? He had no idea. But there was one name that stuck out to him: Janus. And while there was a lot of information on him, it was said that he had two faces. And well...he couldn’t help but think of the rouge cat’s scared face…  
Now, was it a little mean to name a cat after scars that looked painful? Probably. But the name fit so well...So Janus it was. Now the kitten...Since both cats came together he wanted something similar. And that’s when he stumbled upon the name Virgil. A Roman poet, and a character that showed up in Dante’s inferno. And the name was also speculated to come from Vigilance. That seemed to fit the anxious kitten. And now he had names for them. That was a good start. 

The only problem now was what to feed them. They were wild and he was 90% sure that wild cats were not used to cat food….eh, if they saw Remus eating it, maybe they would. Taking two paper plates and Remus’ food bowl he started to fill the bowl. Then he put some scoops of cat food on the plates. Carefully he went upstairs. When he opened the door he was greeted by Remus’ pawing at his leg. He only did that when he wanted food. Typical. 

He closed the door swiftly and put Remus’ food down. Then the plates. Farther from Remus or course. The little gremlin would start to eat them himself. The older cat- no Janus - sniffed at both of them carefully. Virgil behind him, swishing his tail. They were both hungry but cautious. Then Janus took a nibble. And he immediately meowed at the kitten who started to gobble down the food. The both looked like wolves...how long had they been without food?

Ah, he had forgotten his phone hadn’t he? Turning around he was greeted with Remus' whole head in his bowl. And cat food all around him. The cone covered his head and the whole bowl, yet cat food was still flying everywhere. 

“How did...ya know what? I don’t wanna know”.

He left the room and went into the kitchen. He grabbed his phone and sighed. He was going to have to introduce the cats to them, so they would get used to each other while they stayed here. They already seemed fine with Remus...for whatever reason. And Patton loved every animal and human he came across. The problem was Logan and Roman.

Logan was not a very territorial cat, not at all. But if you got on his bad side God forbid you see him again.(It was how Thomas learned Logan hated dogs. One bad experience and it seemed he never wanted to see another dog again.). And Roman...well he was very territorial and protective of Remus. He wouldn’t take kindly to strangers.

….He would introduce them to Patton first. He would be easiest. Then Logan and finally Roman. It would have to go with that. He tucked his phone in his pocket. He was of to find Patton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm splitting this chapter into 3 parts. So next chapter will be Patton meeting Virgil and Janus and so on. Sadly the next few chapters are gonna be a tad bit short :/ but it makes sense in my head....sorry!


	6. A ball of sunshine meets two injured boy's.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is 99% sure that Patton is actually a dog stuck in a cat's body. There is no way a cat can be that sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat breeds:  
> Logan- Maine coon  
> Patton- Birman  
> Roman- Ragdoll  
> Remus- Ragdoll  
> Janus- Bengal  
> Virgil- All black cat
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter. I ended up splitting the cats meeting each other into parts.

Patton was not very hard to find. He was scratching at the cat tree Thomas had gotten them. Picking him up he started walking to his room. Patton was a literal ball of sunshine, there was no way he would be violent to these kitties….he couldn’t say the same for the other cats.

He opened the door and immediately grabbed Remus, still having Patton in his arms, and threw him outside. Normally he would feel bad. But it was Remus. And he quickly closed the door. He slowly put Patton on the floor and walked into a corner. He would supervise. He had to hope they wouldn’t get into a fight. 

***  
Patton leaned into the ground. Two new cats were ahead of him. Normally he would be terrified, but he had grown better with introductions since the others came into Thomas’ life. But he didn’t know if they were friendly. It didn’t seem so. 

Working up the courage he finally said something. “I..don’t wanna hurt you.” 

The older cat seemed to be less tense but still hostile. The kitten...OH GOODNESS!!! There was a kitten!? 

“How do we know you aren’t lying?”

However, Patton did not hear the cat. He came bounding over in a dog like fashion. The rouge cat crouched down preparing for a fight. He did not get one. Instead Patton started to lick the kitten on the head, despite the hisses he was given. 

The rouge cat came between them almost immediately. 

“What are you doing?” he snarled. 

Patton just gave a quick smile. “Is he your kitten? Oh goodness! Did you come here together!? That’s precious.” 

While Patton rambled on he missed the confused looks on the two cats. The older cat slowly got up from his crouched position. However he still protected the kitten. 

“What’s your name?” The rouge interrupted Patton. 

Patton seemed embarrassed by the question. “Oh gee...I was so caught up in talking i forgot to introduce myself..My name's Patton! What are your names?”

The rogue looked back at the kitten who came closer. The other rouge started licking him on the ear. Then he faced Patton.

“My name is Deceit. My kit’s name is Anxiety.”

Patton purred. It seemed to relax the two other cats. The kit went up to him and pawed him. Patton was confused. What did he want?

“He isn’t good at speaking with strangers. He wants to play with you.” Deceit said.

Oh! Playing huh? Patton could do that!

***

When Virgil and Patton started to play with each other Thomas sighed in relief. He was so worried the cats wouldn’t take well to each other. But Patton was proof that they could get along with the others. Janus seemed to be supervising them as they played. Thomas found that funny. He really was protective of Virgil wasn’t he?

In any case, he would give them a day to get used to each other. That seemed a good enough time to get used to each other. He would find Logan Tomorrow. He just had to hope Logan would be as friendly as Patton. He was once again pulled out of his thoughts by meows. Looking over it seemed Janus had joined in the play. 

But again, Thomas would like to remind you, in no way shape or form was he attached to these cats. And he was not lying at all. No sir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if I remember the other chapters should come out back to back. But that's if I remember. I'll try to!


	7. Logan knows what's up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan isn't dumb. He knows that Thomas is gonna adopt these cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat breeds:  
> Logan- Maine coon  
> Patton- Birman  
> Roman- Ragdoll  
> Remus- Ragdoll  
> Janus- Bengal  
> Virgil- All black cat
> 
> I'm losing track of days.

Logan did not know what his human wanted. He had been outside in his pool of water. Having his best time when Thomas picked him up and took him inside. As Thomas was moving, he noticed Patton being groomed by Roman. Strange. Roman barley groomed anyone but Remus. 

Then he was in Thomas’ room. However he was not alone. Another cat and a kitten were on the bed. The kitten was being groomed by the older one. They were purring at each other. Based on his observations, they most likely had familial relations.

When Thomas set him down. They both stopped and stared at him. The older one slowly got in front of the kitten. Ah, they were worried he would attack them. He had been in their paws before. He remembered the fear he had felt...it was not pleasant.  
“I have no intentions to harm you.” 

His voice was calm and collected. And it would have to be that way for a little bit. The rouge was protective of the kitten. If he misstepped or misspoke he would be clawed. He knew that for sure. 

“And how do we know what you say is true?”

He expected it. He knew that fear was the real motivator here. The wild cat was probably only focused on protecting his kitten. 

“If I wanted to attack you, I already would have.” 

The older seemed to relax some, though he did not move away from the kitten. Logan layed down. He missed the water. 

“...My name is Deceit. My kit’s name is Anxiety.”

He nodded at that. Names were a fickle thing with cats. They either named themselves or humans did. He had adapted to his new name overtime.(partially because he liked it better.)

“My name is Logan. Am I correct in assuming that you were once wild? If the bandages are anything to go by the cover up injuries from past fights?”

Deceit narrowed his eyes. “Your assumption would be correct. However, you seem to think we aren’t wild anymore. That is your mistake, we will leave when we are healed.”

Logan knew that Thomas wouldn’t let that happen. The human was probably already attached to them and in denial. However it was probably best to not tell them that. Not yet at least

“My mistake then. However Patton has said if you have something in common with others, it can lead to a great friendship. I was once wild as well. Would you like to share stories?”

He noticed the kitten’s eyes sparkled when stories were mentioned. “Dee tells the best stories! He once fought a hundred dogs! Can you tell him the story Dee!?”

Deceit sent a glare towards him. The message was clear, do not tell him it was a lie. He did not plan to. He wanted to hear this ‘story’. How good were his storytelling capabilities? 

“I would like to hear the story as well.” He smirked at Deceit. It was a playful one. And Deceit clearly knew that. He chuckled and grabbed Anxiety by the scruff, jumping down from the bed and closer to logan, but not to close. He let Anxiety down. 

“Well, it was a cloudy day..”

...Maybe these cats weren’t that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....I didn't remember. Sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter is everybody's favorite prince meeting Janus and Virgil....
> 
> hope nothing bad happens.


	8. Do we fight because of me or you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first incident of many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat breeds:  
> Logan- Maine coon  
> Patton- Birman  
> Roman- Ragdoll  
> Remus- Ragdoll  
> Janus- Bengal  
> Virgil- All black cat
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be longer I promise.

To say Thomas was worried would be an understatement. Logan,and Patton’s introductions had gone off without a hiss or fight. He was not so sure Roman’s would. The cat was very territorial. And he had been acting off ever since he took Remus to the vet.

So when he picked Roman up he grabbed a treat, feeding it to the fluff-ball. He purred and Thomas continued to pet him. He was hoping if he put Roman in a good mood maybe the meeting would go smoother? He was trying everything he could.

When he went into his room he set Roman down he slowly backed into a corner. But not that far. He didn’t know if a fight would break out. He wanted to stop it if it got to that point.

***

Roman looked around the room. Why had Thomas moved away from him? Did he do something wrong?

“You're not Remus.” 

Looking to where the voice came from, it was an all back kitten. He was crouched in a playful position, before another cat grabbed him by the scruff and put some space between them. These must be the fiends that turned his brother against him. 

‘Ah, you must have been the ones to corrupt my brother, Remus.”

The older one looked startled at the accusation. He carefully put the kitten down behind him and flattened his ears.

“I have done no such thing. Whatever he did to you was his decision alone.”

Roman growled at that. “Oh please, your rogues, you probably offered him some trash to leave with you. Or maybe you had a witch curse him. Your friend behind you seems like he could pull it off.”

Admittedly it was a poor jab. A jab at someone's fur color. Cats could not control that. The older rouge growled at him.  
“Do not insult my kit.”

Roman scoffed. “What are you gonna do scar-face? You can’t hurt me. You're too injured.”

The rogue hissed at him and crouched. Was he threatening Roman!? If this rogue wanted a fight he would give him one. He could get revenge on them turning Remus against him too. He unsheathed his claws and hissed back at the cat. The kitten seemed to back up, wanting no part of this fight. Coward.

***

When Thomas noticed Roman and Janus getting ready to kill each other he ran over and picked Roman up. He quickly opened and shut the door. He let Roman down, who hissed at the door, then strutted away. 

That could have gone better. He noticed Remus pawing at the door. Meowing to get in. He sighed and opened the door. Remus went bounding in. Thomas closed it once again. Janus and Virgil could not be penned up anymore. He needed to find a way to let out of his room and not have Janus and Roman kill each other.

He would have to hope they would be smart and not hurt one another. He would let them leave his room in a day or to. For now he would let Janus and Roman simmer down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you push a person, or in this case a cat, far enough...What's the result?
> 
> After all...Little things stack up on a person. Don't they? Why would it be different for cats?
> 
> Hmm...I hope nothing bad happens.


	9. Sticks and stones will break my bones, and words hurt the same.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you good? Are you bad? 
> 
> No one knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat breeds:  
> Logan- Maine coon  
> Patton- Birman  
> Roman- Ragdoll  
> Remus- Ragdoll  
> Janus- Bengal  
> Virgil- All black cat
> 
> Its a longer chapter!!!!

In all honesty, the human’s household was not that bad. But yet again, he still had to leave this place eventually. Humans could not be trusted. After what happened so long ago….he could not risk that happening to Anxiety. He had lost eyesight to a human. Anxiety would not suffer the same fate as him. 

He was laying close to Anxiety, who was playing with Remus. In a way, he supposed he was supervising. Thomas had left them out of that room a couple days ago. The human wasn’t here right now. Remus had gotten the cone off a while ago as well. And he complained to him and Anxiety. Why? He did not know. 

“You really care for him don’t you?” 

He turned to look at the voice. Ah, it was Patton. He rolled his eyes.

“Obviously not. Why else would I be watching him?” He said.

Patton just laughed and sat near him. Deceit Turned his attention back to Anxiety. He and Remus ended up play-fighting. When they started clawing each other he was about to stop them. When Patton spoke. 

“Don’t. They won’t hurt each other.”

He looked at Patton. That was ridiculous! 

“And how do you know that?!”

Patton just smiled at him. “Because Remus and Roman used to play fight like this all the time.”

Patton looked to be reminiscing memories. Deceit begrudgingly sat back down. Patton sighed and Deceit waited for him to start talking. It was easy for him to read cat’s. He had been doing it for his whole life.

“When Roman and Remus came home with Thomas they were so young...So I took them under my wing. I hate to admit it, but I think I played favorites...maybe that’s why Remus is so friendly towards you and your kit...maybe he wants a friend…”

He was surprised at that. Wasn’t Patton supposed to be the happy go lucky cat? But..he supposed that Patton admitting he did something wrong was progress. He knew that Patton was probably drowning in guilt. 

“Well...maybe you can make it up to him at some point.” 

Patton looked at him with sad eyes. “That’s a nice thought.” 

Patton moved away. What a...vague answer. Deceit supposed. Looking back at his kit he smiled on the inside. Anxiety was clearly having a great time playing with Remus. But that brought him to another thought. When he did leave should he take Remus with him?

When Remus had come up to that cage...he looked so heartbroken. Deceit knew that kitten was not getting the attention and love he deserved. The human also handled him rather ruffly compared to the others, from what he observed. It was clear to him that they did not understand Remus the way Deceit and Anxiety could. 

But leaving was an entirely different issue. The first step was how? From his talk with Logan they would go back to that place and have the bandages removed. Remus didn’t need to because the human knew when to remove the cone. And Deceit was no fool. He couldn’t go against a human. 

He knew he would also be in a cage the whole time.  
Either way they needed to get out of here soon. He had done his best to avoid Roman as much as possible. He knew that the cat was very territorial. He had marked almost all the furniture in the whole place! If they stayed any longer they risked getting clawed. Or worse, killed. 

He needed to keep Anxiety safe. If he got his hands on his kit when Deceit wasn’t around...He shuddered at the thought. The wild was very dangerous. He and Anxiety barely lived off of the food there anyways..Would it be beneficial to leave?

No! He wouldn’t think like that. Humans were bad. They couldn’t stay here.

His motherly instincts were screaming at him, so he pulled himself out of his thoughts. And what he watched unfold brought sheer terror into his body.

Anxiety, the poor kitten, had been playing with Remus. However it seemed Remus had left, by his somewhat stale scent, and Anxiety had been playing with himself for a little bit. From what he guessed anyways. And at some point, Roman had to have walked into the room. Deceit could smell the scent. And his poor kit had thought Roman was Remus, since Roman was not facing him. 

Anxiety had always had trouble with scents. Deceit figured it was because he was still a kitten and being the runt of his litter. He watched in horror as Anxiety pounced on Roman’s tail. A loud yelp had Roman on his heels. Roman spun around and let out a growl. Anxiety’s playful mood immediately soured and his ears flattening. Deceit could smell his fear.

“What do you think you're doing?”

“I-i..I thought you were Remus! I-i-i’m s-s-sorry!” 

Deceit ran over to Anxiety and pushed him behind him. Roman growled even louder. Deceit knew he couldn’t show his fear. 

“Roman. He is a kit, and he is the runt of his litter. He has never been good with scents. Let it go.” 

Roman hissed at him. It was expected. Roman hunched his shoulders. He had to be careful. One wrong step and he faced fighting the cat. He couldn’t risk that.

“Pshh. As if I’d really believe that. Honestly your both probably evil scumbags who want to take over my kingdom.” 

Roman rolled his eyes and relaxed his body. 

“I’ll let him off the hook this time. But the next time...It won’t be so pretty.”  
And with that Roman walked away. Deceit sighed in relief. He had never wanted to fight Roman. But if it came down to it he would. He could already tell he was not going to be a fan of this cat. He looked over at Anxiety. He looked terrified and sad...the poor kit. 

“We...were...I’m evil?”

Curse Roman. Curse that feline. He was putting nasty thoughts in his kit’s mind. He shook his head and started licking Anxiety’s face. 

“No my little Stormcloud. The poor bastard is just taking his anger out on you. It’s not your fault little one.” 

He picked his kit up and went back into his corner. Curling up around his kit, he whispered sweet nothings in his ear. In time, he was asleep. Deceit purred. He laid his head down. And soon, he too was asleep. 

However what the older cat did not know, was that the seeds of doubt had planted themselves inside the kitten. And soon they would grow and blossom into beautiful flowers. Beautiful and bright. But with deadly consequences. 

The only question is, how long would it take for them to sprout? 

Well… that depends on a Anxiety's understanding, does it not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww poor Virgil...I hope nothing bad happens to him! That would be....horrible. Wouldn't it?


	10. I can offer words of comfort, but they will not help you right now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Anxiety talk. Logan tries to help, he really does!....it's just that...He doesn't get emotions at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat breeds:  
> Logan- Maine coon  
> Patton- Birman  
> Roman- Ragdoll  
> Remus- Ragdoll  
> Janus- Bengal  
> Virgil- All black cat
> 
> I FORGOT TO UPDATE THIS I'M SORRY!...

He was bored. That was an understatement. Deceit was hanging out with Patton or something and he couldn’t find Remus. It was stupid. This was stupid. He just wanted to play, was that such a difficult thing to do? He was bored. And there was nothing he could do. It was just him and his boredom. 

Anxiety sighed. Currently he was in what Patton called the ‘living room’. He hadn’t seen the human either. Oh well, he couldn’t be bothered about the human. He didn’t really care. And no way was he going to play with Roman. Their last encounter had been...scary. He didn’t want to anger that cat again…

He guessed he could go talk with Logan. But he was scared. What if he ran into Roman? What if Logan hit him? The ‘what ifs’ kept racing through his mind. A never ending list of what could go wrong. 

But speaking of Logan, he walked into the room. And while Logan was no emotional cat, he could smell Anxiety's stress. He slowly walked over. Ah, it seemed Anxiety was lost in thought. Logan tapped a paw on top of the kit’s face. That jolted him. 

“W-wha?”

Logan sat down near Anxiety. 

“You seemed to be lost in thought. Would you like to talk?”

Anxiety looked hopeful. Ever since Roman’s words he had been spiraling into darker thoughts. The kitten could not help but think he was evil. Despite Deceit’s comforting words, he still thought that he was meant to be evil….maybe that was why he was the only kitten left….And whether or not the Kitten knew it, he was searching for validation. Someone to tell him he was not bad. Maybe Logan could give him that? 

“I-it’s just...everything’s so..weird...I’m so used to it just being me and Dee and then I'm suddenly i'm with a human and other cats? Everything’s so weird now… I don’t understand any of the stuff you guys talk about and Roman hates me….Why can’t I just go back to the wild?”

He hadn't meant to dump that all onto Logan. He had just meant to say a word or two. It seemed that his motormouth couldn’t stop at that. Curse his stupid mouth and brain. They collaborated against him too many times.

Logan seemed to be thinking about his answer. He let out a hum, it was comforting to him, he didn’t know why. 

“It is normal for you to feel this way. After all you are just a kitten, the only thing you have known is the wild. In due time you will understand everything we talk about, and you will get used to everything. I promise you that.” 

His words gave meaning to Anxiety’s feelings. They validated them. The kitten let out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding. Finally someone who understood! Maybe Logan and Deceit could help him! Maybe-

“That being said, these are just your feelings for now. You are only a kitten. You will grow out of your silly fears and disillusioned way of life.” 

“H-huh?” 

He couldn’t help the sound come out. He was surprised. He thought Logan was comforting him? What was Logan even saying? He was so confused...weren’t his feelings justified? Weren’t they important. 

“What I am saying is that you will grow out of these feelings when you grow older. Therefore you should pay no mind to these silly fears.”

And with that, Logan left. He sat up and went up the stairs. And he left Anxiety sitting there. The poor kitten was so confused. Did that mean that his feelings didn’t matter anymore? 

..

Logan seemed to think so….wasn’t that what he meant….that his feelings weren’t important?..

Dee had told him that everyone’s feelings mattered…..was he wrong…..?...

The poor kitten was stuck in an inner battle. The kitten had a need to feel validated. Justified. He wanted someone to tell him that everything was going to be fine. That it was absolutely ok to be feeling this way. And though Logan had tried to comfort the kitten, in his own way, he utterly failed. Not that he knew that. 

The feeling of weariness grew on the kitten. He wanted to sleep, he wanted warmth...But Deceit was nowhere near him. And he didn’t think he could move very far. With ears down he crawled into a corner. And for the first time in a long time the kitten fell asleep alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To put perspective on this, Virgil is around the human age of 6-7. And usually, kids will believe anything you tell them at that age. So I hope that helps you understand his thought process. 
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be in Roman's perspective....I hope he doesn't see Virgil or Janus...


	11. I have my reasons to act the way I do!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If things had been different, maybe they would've gotten along. But Roman was Roman. And one of his faults happened to be his pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat breeds:  
> Logan- Maine coon  
> Patton- Birman  
> Roman- Ragdoll  
> Remus- Ragdoll  
> Janus- Bengal  
> Virgil- All black cat
> 
> I've been a bit busy, so sorry for not updating this sooner!

Roman was not as mean as these new cats brought him out to be. He promised! But to have two new cats, intruding on his territory!? Unacceptable! Was he to sit by and watch these evil doers take over his kingdom!? No!

It didn’t help that they had infected his brother with their ideas. Now he and Remus avoided each other like the plague. He missed his brother. He really did!...but his pride got in the way of apologizing to him.

He knew he was somewhat in the wrong. He knew that he shouldn’t be so mean to the new comers. But he couldn’t. Not now. He had gone too far with his anger and it was too late to change that now. He couldn’t change now. Most of his pride wouldn’t let him change, the other part was anger. 

Currently he was in the kitchen. Searching for that jar of crofters. It always made him feel better. And he had to be fast about it too. Otherwise Logan would come and eat it all. He just wanted to eat in peace! He sighed. His search wasn’t going well. He stalked away and went into the living room. He was stressed and angry. Despite his act, he was worried about his brother. And he was also angry about the two rogues.

As he came into the living room, he noticed the little runt in the corner. He growled. He was an all black cat, and his mother had told him that they were witches' cats. They brought misfortune and darkness wherever they went. He was no fool. He loved kittens! He was once one himself. But at a young age he had been told all about the human stories from his mother. He didn’t know how she found out about the stories, but he loved them nonetheless. His mother used to say the cat's could lay curses onto others. And he loved his mother more than anything. Her words must be true. And since he was an all black cat, he was here to curse them! He knew the twerp was!

But currently? The kitten was sleeping. So he would leave him be..for now. 

Roman leapt up onto the couch and laid upon it. Thomas was on a trip of some sorts. Why would he leave his cats with rogues? He did not know.

But Roman was so tired. Tired of everything, and tired of today…

So he closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep. 

***

When he woke up he noticed the kitten was gone. And he also noticed the scent on another human. He figured it was one of the humans Thomas hung out with. He had learned that they came in from time to time to refill their bowls. Speaking of which, he was hungry. Jumping down from the couch he strutted into the kitchen. And once he got there, he was greeted by a horrible sight! 

The kitten had been eating from his food bowl! HIS! Only he, and occasionally Remus, could eat from that bowl! A low growl escaped his mouth and the kitten stopped immediately. 

“That’s my food bowl thief!”

The kitten turned and faced him slowly backing away. Roman couldn’t blame the kitten. He was fierce! 

“I-I'm sorry...I-i was just hungry..and-and there was food in the bowls and-and..” 

In a flash of white Roman pounced on the kitten. His face slowly lent down to the kitten. Suddenly they were face to face. And Roman showed his teeth in a hiss.

“Listen here runt, I know what you're up to, your innocent act won’t fool me. You're here to take my kingdom or lay a curse on me. I’ll kill you before you can. “

The kitten was shaking under him. Maybe it was pity. Or maybe it was kindness. But Roman got off of the kitten and hissed out a final warning. 

“Don’t steal or mess with me any more. Is that clear?”

The kitten nodded his head. “Crystal.” 

Roman nodded and watched the kitten bound up the stairs.

He could feel a pit in his stomach. He figured he was hungry, and walked over to his bowl and started to eat. The pit didn’t go away. 

In truth, Roman knew what it was. It was guilt. Guilt for being mean to Remus, guilt for harassing the new cats, guilt for being too prideful. And deep down, he knew that. However, he was lying to himself. Lying that he wasn’t guilty. Just hungry and tired.

He would say sorry. He would go up to Remus and apologize for babying him. He would apologize to the new cats. He was sorry from the bottom of his heart. He truly was. You have to believe him!

…

But pride is a nasty thing isn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was really fun to make Roman's viewpoint, he'll come around eventually.....
> 
> I guess we'll just have to hope Anxiety can power through until then huh?...


	12. Talking to each other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Deceit have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan- Maine coon  
> Patton- Birman  
> Roman- Ragdoll  
> Remus- Ragdoll  
> Janus- Bengal  
> Virgil- All black cat

Deceit and Patton were on the human bed. Normally Deceit would have been close to Anxiety but Patton had talked him into giving the kitten some space. He didn’t like the idea initially but he supposed Anxiety could use a break from everyone right now. Currently they were talking about raising Kittens. Patton having taken Remus and Roman under his wing, and Deceit raising Anxiety. 

“I remember this one time, Roman and Remus were play-fighting, and then they both hit the wall and a picture came down on them! Thomas was so mad!” 

They both started chuckling. During their discussion, Deceit had learned many things. Such as the humans name, Thomas. 

“Once Anxiety was bored. So he started playing with a bug and hit his head on a wall. He still has the bump on his head to this day.” 

Patton smiled.

“Was he embarrassed?”

“Oh, definitely. I made fun of him for it.” 

“Hehe, I bet he hated you for that?”

“Wouldn’t talk to me for a day.” 

They both chuckled after that. They had been sharing stories about their kittens. It was a good pastime honestly. It helped them bond over some things. Sure, Deceit disagreed on some things Patton did, but who was he to judge?

But he had to remind himself that he couldn’t be too comfortable. It was only a matter of time until Deceit and Anxiety had to leave. They had to. He knew this. However, with each passing day it grew harder to actually make that choice.

He didn’t know why. Honestly if you had asked him a couple weeks ago would have answered in a heartbeat. But for some reason he was….getting attached. He didn’t like it. And on top of all this, he had to keep asking himself if he would take Remus with them. The poor kit was not being treated well at all. He had observed and heard the stories from Patton about Remus. Apparently he was ‘bad’ to them. 

Deceit never liked cats who looked at things so black and white. Honestly, everyone in the entire universe was neutral. They all had flaws. Some bigger than others, but that didn’t change anything. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Patton gave him a tap on the head. He looked over, and Patton seemed to be concerned for him. 

“Yes Patton? Something the matter?”

Patton just sighed. “I can tell something’s up. Every so often you get pulled into your thoughts. Wanna talk about it?”

Truly, he really didn’t. But he knew he needed to. He needed to get this off his chest. Taking a deep breath he started talking. 

“It’s just that...Anxiety is my kit and I want to protect him...How can I do that with a human around. He was abandoned by one Patton! And in my experience with humans….they don’t care for animals much.” 

He decided to leave out that he thought to take Remus with him. Patton wouldn’t like that.

“Hmm...well I don’t know the answers to those Kiddo...What do you usually do to protect him?”

He pondered the question for a minute, before responding “I usually tell him made up stories about my accomplishments and such. I tell him I fought a snake, a hundred dogs, other cats, Sea monsters, anything I can think of really….but I can’t keep doing that forever.”

The stories he told served a purpose into calming his kit down when stressed. He had always been a good liar. Storytelling was second nature to him at this point. 

Patton seemed to understand his plight. He nodded his head and hummed.

“I used to do the same with Roman. He missed his mom telling him stories every night...so sometimes I would tell him stories about dragons and such.”

Something they had in common then. Trying to comfort a loved one. However safe they might be right now, his instincts knew better. Humans could not be trusted. 

“Dee...you do know that all humans aren’t bad right?”

He looked straight at Patton. “Wh-What?” he asked, shocked. 

Patton nodded. “Some humans, i'm not gonna lie, are big meanies! And judging by how you act around Thomas….I think you got stuck with a mean human. But I promise Thomas is really nice!”

He didn’t doubt Patton’s words. He knew the cat was a kind soul. He had no reason to lie. Honestly it was probably in his best interest to scare him away from his home. But he wasn’t...and that told him Patton liked him and his kit. 

And there were other bonuses along with that. Free food. No longer would he have to hunt or starve if he couldn’t catch anything. They would be fed on a daily basis. Anxiety could finally get the food he needed to grow. There was also Remus. Deny it as he might, Deceit knew Anxiety need kittens his age, or around his age, to play with. He needed friends.

Of course with pros come with cons. The only one at the top of his head was Roman. The Bastard. He wouldn’t like them staying here any longer than they needed. Much less forever. Maybe they could befriend each other overtime. But that would take time, and a lot of it….Could Anxiety survive that much of harsh treatment? He was only a kit after all. 

Patton seemed to read his mind and sighed. He stood up and sat in front of Deceit. 

“How bout this, stay for a little while at least. If you don’t like it I’ll...ill find a way to get you out.”

That was...a fair deal. He was expecting Patton to want something from him….he really was different. But he still had to make his decision. And in the end staying, at least for a small amount of time, had more pros than cons. 

“Alright. I accept your deal. With the sole exception that you will help me leave if I ever see fit or need to.”

Patton nodded at that and started to purr. He and Deceit went back to there conversations about their kits. Talking about how they raised each one of them. It was a happy talk.

Deceit didn’t notice the black fur in the doorway. He didn't see the figure bounding away, clearly distressed. He didn’t notice the tears on the kitten's face. He didn’t know what had happened while he was talking with Patton. 

And perhaps...worst of all…

He didn’t feel the utter betrayal that the kitten did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a nice chapter! Nothing bad happened in this chapter! Nope! Nothing bad at all! It goes up from here!.....
> 
> I hope...


	13. Strike #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A child's understanding of the world is one of innocence. When they grow up, the slowly understand that life isn't all sunshine and rainbows.
> 
> ..
> 
> so what happens when a child learns to early that life is no so kind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan- Maine coon  
> Patton- Birman  
> Roman- Ragdoll  
> Remus- Ragdoll  
> Janus- Bengal  
> Virgil- All black cat

He was running. He didn’t know where he was going but he knew he had to run. Everything was a lie.

Dee had...lied to him….

Everything he thought he knew was a lie.

Dee wasn’t insanely strong, or kind and caring. Just a big fat liar. 

…..then his feelings really didn’t matter then. Because every story he ever told was a lie everything he ever said to him had to be a lie too. 

After the incident with Roman he immediately ran upstairs. That was where Dee was. His protector, his safety net, his friend. Only to discover that every story Dee told was a lie. And why should it stay with the stories he told? He probably lied to him about everything he ever told him. He tumbled down the stairs. He wasn’t looking at where he was going. It hurt. So so so so much. When he finally stopped Roman, who was halfway out a door, looked over at him. He started to laugh at the kitten while walking away. 

He felt so ashamed. So ashamed and embarrassed. He was an idiot for believing Deceit. His name should've been a give away. Deceit meant lies. He shouldn’t have been so foolish. 

He didn’t want to stay laying on the floor. He felt exposed. He wouldn’t have that. So he ran under one of the human’s furniture. He believed it was called a couch, but it was a perfect place to hide. 

Everything he had been told was a lie. It made him feel stupid. Of course it was. Deceit probably only took him in because he pitied him. Or maybe he wanted to make Anxiety his little minion. Make him follow him around and do his bidding. Who was to say?

Patton was probably faking being nice. Remus was too then. They were lying to him as well. They had to be. They talked to Deceit frequently. So they were in on it. Why else be so nice to him? They all saw him as a kit anyways. Someone to be manipulated. That's what he was to them wasn't he? A pawn in their game.

He could feel the tears falling down. Using his paw he tried wiping them away. Anytime he cried yucky stuff got in his eyes. He hated it. Nothing worked. He couldn’t stop crying. 

And who could blame the kitten? In a matter of weeks his world had turned upside down. He was overly anxious and not used to other cats. And on top of the stress from being moved, he had just learned that his whole life so far had been a lie. Now cat's usually accept this as they grow older. However, the poor kitten was nowhere near the age where he should know the truth of the world. And that’s not even mentioning his relationship with the other cats. 

Anxiety wanted safety. Someone to care and love him. No lies. No danger. Just love and fun. Was that so much to ask?

…

Apparently so. Apparently the world was much more cruel than he had been told. Ah, but he shouldn’t be so surprised should he? If Deceit lied to him about his stories, he must've lied to him about other things. 

…

The problem was figuring out what else he lied about. 

The tears had stopped. 

…

He didn’t feel any better. 

...was he supposed to?

….

He didn’t know anymore.

What did he know anyways? 

… 

Clearly not enough. 

He was pulled out of his sulking when he was grabbed from under the couch. Immediately he started thrashing. It didn’t matter. The paw had pulled him out. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down ya little monster! I ain’t gonna harm ya.” 

He recognized the voice. It was Remus. He stopped thrashing almost immediately. 

“R-Remus?” He couldn’t hide his shock. He hadn’t seen Remus for a little while. Where had he been?...

But he would have to be careful. After all, he was friends with Deceit.

“I was bored. So let’s play!” 

Remus began bounding around Anxiety. His tail was swishing around as he scampered about. Every so often he tapped on Anxiety’s body. 

“M’ sorry Remus...I don’t really wanna play right now…”

That didn’t stop Remus though. He continued to bound around him, only the tapping increased. 

“Awwww come on lil monster! It won’t kill ya!” 

Remus was persistent. But Anxiety was so, so tired. He just wanted to lay down. Away from everything. Even Deceit. Couldn’t Remus see that?

He was thrown out of his thoughts when Remus pounced on him. He started to claw and pat the kitten. Now, he knew it was in good fun. Remus just wanted to play. However he looked so much like Roman….and-and he couldn’t stop thinking about when Roman pounced on top of him...how he could've snapped his neck so easy….

He started slashing. His life depended on it! He could be killed! He could die! He could….Unfortunately Remus didn’t seem to sense the kitten's fear and slashed back. And it only made the situation worse. 

He clawed anywhere he could. He was quick. He could also feel the others claws on him. He couldn't hold out! He couldn’t!

He couldn’t.

He couldn’t!

He COULDN’T!

HE NEEDED DEE!

DEE!

DEE!!

HELP!!!

He started to meow. A desperate cry. He needed to be saved. He needed-

“REMUS! GET OFF OF HIM!”

Remus was thrown off the kitten. Anxiety leapt up on all fours, and started to calm down. Deceit ran over to Remus and smacked him on the head. 

“Don’t do that again.”

Remus huffed. “Geez, I was trying to cheer him up.”

And with that, Remus scampered away. 

Deceit immediately went up to anxiety looking him over. "Are you alright?”

Anxiety wanted to run up to him. Wanted to curl around his caretaker and wish the world away. Wanted to listen to his stories. He wanted to be able to look at his caretaker with the same love he always had. But Deceit had lied to him. Everything he knew was a lie. And his poor heart couldn’t take that. Everything had turned upside down for the kitten. In his mind, he could trust no one anymore. And with the stunt Remus had just pulled, he would no longer consider anyone a friend after this. 

He looked up at Deceit. He looked absolutely terrified for him. His eyes showed fear. 

He would like to think that was proof enough. Eyes showed true emotions. They were the windows to the soul. At least, that was what Deceit told him…..And how could he trust him anymore? Every story he was told was a lie. And apparently they were staying with a human? Everything Deceit stood for was crumbling before his eyes.

So, he mustered all his courage. He stopped shaking and sat up straight.

“I’m fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I advise readers pay attention to the tittles going forward with this story :) And to put this into perspective, Virgil is around 5-6 years old for us humans. So imagine being 5 or 6 and being told that Santa doesn't exist, or anything that 5-6 year old's like. Id imagine you would be distraught and throw a fit or something. And you have to remember, Virgil's world has just been turned upside down, so his actions aren't unwarranted. 
> 
> ....poor kid.


	14. Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas denies that he's going to adopt the two new cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan- Maine coon  
> Patton- Birman  
> Roman- Ragdoll  
> Remus- Ragdoll  
> Janus- Bengal  
> Virgil- All black cat

He was finally back! He hated being away from home, and finally, Finally he was back!

In all fairness, he didn’t exactly hate it. He had left for Vidcon and was originally going to come back on his third day. However the trip ended up longer than expected and he ended up staying away for a week.

Thank goodness for his friends. They offered to swing by and take care of his house for an hour or so. Just to make sure it was clean ya know? And he had refused at first. He didn’t need his friends doing all that for him….but in the end he accepted.

Curse Joan and their persistent ways.(They wouldn’t stop telling Thomas to say yes! And the only way to make them stop was to accept...And he caved!)

But now he was back! And his puffballs missed him he was sure. Actually, no, he wasn’t sure. He just knew that Patton was going to lay on him for a long while. 

Speaking of his cats he would have to take some of his allergy pills. He saw no need to take them while he was at Vidcon. He grabbed his key and unlocked the door. Now, he could've gone through the backdoor, but he didn’t feel like opening his gate. He kept the door open for his cats to get to his yard….And for Remus to go on his ‘adventures’. He would've been worried about them jumping his fence but only Remus could do that. 

(Trust him the others had tried. They always failed. But somehow, Remus ALWAYS succeeded. What demon possessed that cat!?)

Once the door was opened, he was greeted with two meows. Looking down it was Roman and Patton.

…

Of course it was them. They were always the most clingy. 

He giggled slightly and started for his room. Once he got there, he put his stuff in the corner and laid down on his bed. Patton came up and started to lay on his chest. Roman just stood near the bed. 

As he started to pet pat he thought of the rouge cats. Or as Joan had called them ‘the newest additions to his family’. Virgil and Janus. How had they fared? Oh god, he hoped Roman didn’t start a fight with one of them..

What if he injured one of them?

What if they were slowly dying as he laid there?

What if Roman killed them!?

Oh God! What if-

...

He was bopped on the nose. Ah, he had gotten carried away and Patton had noticed. Somehow, Patton always knew when he was upset. He was beginning to suspect the cat was an empath. He giggled and resumed petting him. He was such a good kitty.

Still, the question remained. Did anything bad happen? He figured nothing did since his friends never told him, but he couldn’t be sure.

And again, Thomas wanted to remind you that they were not his cats. He just gave them a name and place to stay while he nursed them to health. He was NOT keeping them. And he wasn’t attached to them. No sir, he was not. It was normal to be worried over injured animals.

(Joan was wrong. Just one of them many times they would be wrong. Thomas was not in denial, thank you very much)

…

It was completely normal to be worried about them! I mean, Remus was the literal reason they were injured! And Remus is-

Well…..

At this point Thomas didn’t know what Remus was…….He was….a cat?  
(He had a theory that Remus was a rat in a cat’s body.)

But right now, he just wanted to sleep. He was tired. Oh so tired. Everything hurt. 

He wanted sleep.

Sleep.

…

Why was he cursed with insomnia!? Ughhhhhhh.

Well, apparently he wasn’t getting sleep right now. Honestly why did he even try? Apparently Roman had enough and wanted some attention and leapt up on the bed. And soon enough, his side was being kneading. He loved his cats, but Jesus it hurt. 

It did remind him that he needed to clip them. 

But right now he was being cuddled by his two most clingy cats. He was being smothered by love. He could hear them both purring. He wanted to hug them both but chances were if he did he could suffocate both of them. God, his cats were so perfect.

….he was going to have to hope that his allergy pills were working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest I lost my motivation for a lil bit ;-; I'm sorry that this chapter is so short


	15. Strike #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust and Change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan- Maine coon  
> Patton- Birman  
> Roman- Ragdoll  
> Remus- Ragdoll  
> Janus- Bengal  
> Virgil- All black cat

When Thomas came back from his trip he wasn’t expecting anything to change.

And that's normal right? When you leave your home you expect it to be the same old same old. It’s not like you expect anything to change. Maybe you expect your pets to miss you and greet you at the door but that's about it.

So why did Thomas feel like things had changed?

Don’t get him wrong his house could never change. It was HIS house, how could it? It was more of his pets' behaviors. 

For example, Roman and Remus seemed to barely stand one another. If they were near each other they would start to growl. There had been several close calls and Thomas didn’t know if he could take anymore. 

Then there were Janus and Patton. They seemed to be friends...he hoped. He wasn’t an expert on cat behavior. For all he knew they hated each other. But as long as they weren’t actively hurting each other he guessed they were fine. 

But, perhaps, the strangest of them all was Virgil. Virgil followed him around like a lost puppy. And that was strange. He was a kitten, why would he follow Thomas around? Especially considering that he was in a new place entirely. Shouldn’t he be scared of Thomas? But...yet again the kitten was starting to trust him. Maybe it wasn’t so bad?

Well maybe. But there was the death glare he got when Virgil was always near him. It came from Janus as well. 

Now that was to be expected. Janus was Virgil’s guardian. Of course he would be worried over Virgil. Thats what he thought at first. But then he noticed how Virgil...avoided Janus? He wasn’t sure how to put it. Even if the kitten wasn’t near Janus, the older cat would just pick him up and cuddle him in a corner sometimes. But Virgil seemed to be...ignoring Janus? 

Was that a thing cats could do to each other?

So he assumed that Janus was glaring at him because he was jealous he was taking away his kitten.

…

Could cats get jealous?

…

In any case the only ones who didn’t seem to change were Logan and Remus. Beides Roman and Remus not getting along he was fine. But if he were being honest? He wished that Remus DID change. He was almost 100% sure that a demon was possessing his cat. Maybe if he bathed Remus in some holy water he would return to normal? Probably not. 

Currently he was sitting on the couch watching T.V. Looking down he saw Virgil. The kitten then jumped up on the couch and cautiously sniffed Thomas’ hand. Now Thomas was excited. The kitten was interacting with him! But he also knew the importance of being still. 

Virgil started to sniff around him as well. He stared at Thomas for about a minute before slowly climbing onto Thomas’ lap. And the kitten started to purr.

And if he were being honest, that about killed him. The kitten was too cute! Cuteness overload!

Slowly he moved his hand above the kittens head and started to pet him. Virgil tensed up at first, but slowly welcomed his touch. The purring became louder.

And Thomas was so happy! Finally, FINALLY! The kitten was coming around! Virgil was going to fit right in! Once the cats got along everything would be fine. Things were starting to go his way! He was so happy!

But perhaps he should've been paying attention to his hand. Lost in thought he didn’t notice the force he was using on the kitten. He was only brought out of his thoughts when the kitten scrambled out of his lap. The kitten jumped down to the floor and ran into a corner.

“Whoops, sorry little guy…”

The kitten didn’t say anything, not like he could, and curled up.

Thomas did feel bad, but he was sure the kitten would get over it eventually. Virgil would become braver given time. He was sure!

What he didn’t know was that he was the last option the kitten had. And he had broken that. It was an accident but the kitten didn’t know that. The only one to be kind to him, to not break his trust, had just hurt him. Just like the others. The human was the only one he could trust. The human hadn’t hurt him. And then he did.

…

The second mistake made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the late update and short chapter! I've been a bit busy with some things, updates should return to normal. Anyways, the next chapter is gonna star the two cats who haven't had chapters yet.
> 
> That's right!
> 
> Logan and Patton!


	16. Emotions are a fickle thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan was an observer. A witness. Nothing more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan- Maine coon  
> Patton- Birman  
> Roman- Ragdoll  
> Remus- Ragdoll  
> Janus- Bengal  
> Virgil- All black cat

Before this chapter starts, I would like to thank you all for the support on the update chapter! I wasn't expecting such a positive response, so thank you all so much! your comments brought a smile to my face! 

This story wouldn't be possible without all of your support, and it also helped me get my motivation back! Yes, you heard that right!

reading your comments Motivated me to finished another chapter! And I have you to thank for that! Give yourself a pat on the back. 

That being said, there's still some news regarding this book, read the end notes if you would like to know when future updates with happen. Enjoy the chapter :D

***********************************************************************************************************************************  
Despite being a cat Logan was smart. He knew this. How could he not? It was how he survived the streets. To live on the streets you had to be cunning. You couldn’t show weakness. And emotions were a weakness. 

Perhaps that may be he didn’t understand them all that well. He could read humans and animals very well. The problem was that he could not predict their actions.

For example, a mother is protective of her child. However if they were faced with a choice in how to protect their child, sometimes they took the riskiest option. That he did not understand. Surely if they wanted to save their child why wouldn’t they choose the most safest option? Was he missing something?

But despite his lack of understanding, he was also an observer. Another one of his talents. He observed Patton’s kindness, Roman’s pride, and Remus’ stupidity. He read cats and humans well.

But for the life of him he couldn’t figure out what was wrong with the kitten.

At first he had assumed he was struggling with his emotions. And so Logan tried to comfort the kitten. It didn’t seem to help. And he didn’t know why. 

He had offered comforting words, in his humble opinion, and that should have calmed down the kit. The kitten seemed worse. Something had happened, he knew that for sure. The kit no longer wanted to be near any cat, not even his caretaker. 

If this was a logical problem, Logan could’ve detected it right away. It would be fixed by now. He was much better at logic than emotions. Patton was always better at emotions than him anyway.

Had he been more confident, he would’ve tried to intervene again. He would try again. Try to make Roman and Remus talk to each other, try to ask what was wrong. Try to understand those...silly emotions. He would’ve tried.

But logan was an observer. He had always stood by and barely intervened. He would watch from afar, as if he was watching a show. He would try to make sense of the others actions. But he never could. 

But most of all, he was afraid. And whether he admitted it or not, he was afraid. He had tried to intervene once and it seemed to make the problem worse. What good could he do? He wasn’t good with comfort. He couldn’t help.

So he would watch from afar, like always. He wouldn’t intervene. He would let Patton fix this. Patton always did.

And besides…

What was wrong with standing by anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would also like to state that updates won't be as frequent as before. My motivation is still all over the place at the moment. And there's also school, so i'll be busy most of the time. However i'll do my damn best to update this book. Thank you all for the support!
> 
> (I also apologize for the short chapter)


	17. A storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had seen it before. He knew the signs. It was no matter of if, it was a matter of when.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan- Maine coon  
> Patton- Birman  
> Roman- Ragdoll  
> Remus- Ragdoll  
> Janus- Bengal  
> Virgil- All black cat

It was not a matter of if, it was a matter of when. 

A fight was going to break out. There was no stopping it. 

Remus had seen the signs. The kitten had started to shun Deceit and everyone else. Even Thomas. He only ate when everyone else was away. And was more quiet when others were around. 

A storm was brewing and it couldn’t be stopped. The kitten felt unsafe and unheard, and he would lash out very soon. Remus had not long ago. 

Do not mistake Remus for a fool. He may not be the smartest, but he could be clever when he wanted to be. He was not on Logan’s level, but he was smart.

He wished he could do more for the kitten. He had been where Anxiety was and it was not fun. It was horrible. The constant anger that flowed through you and the burnout after. 

He wanted to comfort him so, so badly. But he couldn’t.

Remus was good at a lot of things. Comfort was not one of them. 

And even if he wanted to help...what would he say?

He was the one who took the kitten away from his home. He was the one who had injured them, forcing them to stay here until they recovered. And after the little incident he had with the kitten, it was clear he was afraid of him. 

Remus just hoped it was a quick spat. 

The kitten would fight with Deceit, they would ignore each other, and then makeup. But he didn’t know how they worked he could only guess how their fight would go. But it would affect everyone here. He knew that.

Their little spat would put the other cat’s on edge from approaching the kitten. 

…

He didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

On one paw, the kitten would have space to calm down. To think things through. To see things from Deceit’s angle and judge it for himself.

On the other he might be desperate for comfort. And even if he didn’t like them, he would need someone. And after their fight it couldn't be Deceit. The only person that could fit the bill was Patton. But Patton wouldn’t comfort the kitten, he wouldn’t know how.

A storm was brewing. A dark and ugly one. Getting ready to rear its head against the two cats caught inside it. 

Remus just hoped that they made up quickly. For both their sake's. The kitten needed some familiarity here. No one else could provide it. 

Forgiving each other was going to be hard. He knew that. And maybe, just maybe, the kitten wouldn’t fully forgive Deceit. But they would get along again. Their bond would grow stronger. They would go back to being a family, father and kit.

…

It would be more than what Remus and Roman were anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is gonna be a BIG one, so it's gonna take a lil while. And maybe even a smidgen longer cuz of my motivation.
> 
> Anyways, this chapter ain't meant to be long. It kinda of filler but kinda moving the plot forward. I was thinking of making Patton be like 'fight going on' but I don't think he would be that blunt, and Logan already had his chapter, so Remus seemed like a perfect candidate. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked it!


	18. Hi

So, it's been awhile huh?

I feel like, this should've come sooner. I've been putting it on for a long while. 

This book is officially on hiatus. 

I can't find any motivation to continue it, but I don't want to end it just yet. I might come back to it or I might not. I'm sorry if you were waiting for a new chapter. I just, have some burnout from Sander Sides. Im not really in the fandom right now. 

Eventually I would like to continue this book, but right now I don't have any motivation to. 

Thank you all for your support, It could be a long while until I come back to this. Thank you again, and I'm sorry.


End file.
